


He Is Gonna Make It

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, HC Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Neal is in surgery, Peter and El wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is Gonna Make It

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Poor Neal got whumped again but I'd like to think it wasn't all that serious. Plus, he gets to recuperate at the Burke's again :P
> 
> This fills the **_surgery_** square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/c8r86zeh6wizc50/hesgonnamakeit.png?dl=0)  



End file.
